¿Me enamore de un ángel?
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Los ángeles se pueden enamorar solo una vez el cual durara por toda la eternidad, y una lucha entre Ángeles y ángeles caidos se había desatado, Lucy y Juvia crecieron con esas típicas historias, pero al parecer esos cuentos eran verdaderos.. que harán cuando se den cuentan que la profecía de esas historias era verdadera, el bien y el mal ¿Cuál elegirán? Nalu y Gruvia (Lemon)
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Bien les traigo otra alocada historia, que ya tenía en lo recondito de mi compu pero no lo había continuado, xD epero que les guste esto tendrá Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu y Gruvia xD amo a estas parejas y más el Nalu se nota ?**

**Los personajes propiedad de Hiro Masima**

**Historia producto de mi retorcida imaginación disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

Y ustedes ¿han oído esa historia?, esa típica historia que las abuelas contaban a los más pequeños sobre los Ángeles y demonios, pero que aparte de estos dos se encuentran los Ángeles Oscuros….

Cuenta la historia que al principio de los tiempos, se desato una guerra del cielo y el infierno, donde Ángeles y Demonios pelearon entre sí hasta que hubiera un vencedor, sin embrago durante esta guerra hubo muchas traiciones, tanto de Demonios y Ángeles.

Los Ángeles que se rebelaron contra el cielo fueron expulsados hacia la tierra, y se les llamo Ángeles Oscuros sin embargo estos Ángeles exiliados del cielo no se unieron con los demonios, ellos empezaron a matar tanto ángeles cono demonios y proclamaron la tierra como su nuevo hogar.

Se dice que el líder de estos Ángeles Oscuros sigue entre los humanos en la parte más oscura del planeta esperando la oportunidad para poder obtener el cielo y destruir el infierno, los Ángeles caídos empezaron a engañar humanos y a transformarlos en horribles criaturas sedientas de sangre, el cielo envió a Ángeles que debían proteger a los humanos si uno de ellos era tentado por los oscuros si me refiero a los ángeles de la guarda.

Un día se hizo una profecía "Un ángel nacerá en el cielo, hermosa, dulce, generosa, inocente, pura. Este hermoso ángel será el único en poder derrotar al líder de los Ángeles Oscuros, su poder será el que pondrá fin a esta guerra"… Y así se pasaron los siglos, las estaciones de luna, hasta que cierto día…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy Heartfilia...<strong>_

-Lucy, Lucy- susurro una chica de cabello azul.

-One-san, despierta…-grito otra peli azul.

-Waaaa yo no fui- grito la rubia despertándose de golpe, causando la risa de sus compañeros-Levi, Juvia que pasa…- pregunto sonrojada la rubia.

-Mo, llevas dormida desde el segundo período te sientes bien- pregunto su amiga Levy uniendo su frente con la de Lucy causando un leve sonrojo en está- al parecer no tienes fiebre.

-No, te preocupes me siento bien- respondió está alejándose de la chica y mirando a la otra peli azul- solo que estaba un poco cansada es todo.

-Mo, One-chan Juvia piensa que debes descansar mira que te pasa por la cabeza estos últimos días- agregó Juvia un poco molesta, Lucy solo le saco la lengua y siguió con su clase.

Y así las tres chicas salieron a comer atrás de la escuela, estaban sentadas en un banco donde las flores de cerezo empezaban a florecer.

-Que has estado soñando eso- pregunto Levy comiendo de su sándwich, Juvia sin embargo seguía tomando de su jugo.

-Sí, últimamente me viene esa historia, que mi abuela me contaba, te acuerdas Juvia de esas historias-

-Mmmm….nuestra abuela solía contarnos historias raras, pero One-chan como te acuerdas de repente de ellas-

-Deja el One-chan Juvia- pidió Lucy- Es extraño hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba esa historia-

-Bueno Lucy, creo que es porque la extrañas- dijo Levi mirando a su amiga, la rubia y la peli azul agacharon la mirada- Vamos no se desanimen, a parte esas historias son solo historias, solo nos las contaban para que no hiciéramos travesuras- Levy puso una cara de miedo- Si te portas mal el ángel Oscuro vendrá por ti waaaaa- mostro sus dientes a lo que Lucy solo rio.

-Jajajaja vamos Levy-chan, aunque mi abuela siempre nos contaba esa historia, solo sé que existe el bien y el mal- dijo Lucy mirando al cielo.

Juvia miró a su hermana y sonrió- One-chan Juvia piensa que eres tan extraña-Al terminar las clases Juvia y Levy trataban de convencer a Lucy de ir a una fiesta con ellas.

-Vamos Lucy será divertido-

-Juvia piensa, que One-chan debe distraerse un poco- dijo la peli azul mirando a Lucy.

-No, chicas ya les dije que no me gusta eso, además- dijo agarrando sus cosas de su casillero- Ustedes saben perfectamente que ese tipo de lugares me dan escalofríos, Juvia deberías dejar de jugar que pasa con el trabajo…

-Gomene One-chan pero quiero ir, me dejas…- Juvia puso sus ojitos de cachorrito, Lucy suspiro y asintió, La peli azul saltó de alegría y abrazo fuertemente a la rubia la cual sonrió por el acto de su hermana.

-Entonces no vienes…-

-No, alguien debe trabajar en el café…-

-Bueno lo intentamos- suspiro Levy, de repente se oyó gritos de chicas que rodeaban a el equipo de Basquetbol de la escuela.

-Kya Natsu-san déjeme besarlo-

-Lyon-sama podría darme su autógrafo-

-Sting-kun salga conmigo- se oía a las chicas suplicando.

-Vaya que ruidosos son- susurro Lucy cerrando su casillero.

-One-chan, acaso no los conoces- pregunto Juvia sorprendida.

-No, debería- dijo Lucy mirando confundida a Juvia.

-Lucy ellos son los más populares de la escuela, el equipo de Basquetbol, donde están los más sexys, que has hecho desde que entramos a la escuela- pregunto Levy mirando a su amiga.

Lucy se puso un dedo en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar- Pues estudiar, trabajar y ah estudiar…- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-QUE ERES UN ALIENIGENA-

-Vamos no me digas eso, a parte no me interesa conocer chicos, solo son un estorbo- respondió molesta.

-Ahora que lo pienso Lucy desde que te conozco nunca te has interesado por un chico- dijo Levy mirando a Lucy.

Juvia sonrió y miró a Lucy-One-chan jamás le ha interesado las cosas de las chicas normales, Juvia piensa que es muy mona…-

-Eh acaso….-Levy puso una sonrisa picará- Tú hiciste una promesa de casarte con alguien en el pasado-

Lucy se puso súper roja y grito exaltada- No es eso Levy, es solo que no me llama la atención es decir…. Porque se ponen así son seres humanos, no son otra cosa-

-Como digas Lucy- Levy miró su reloj y grito- Waa es tarde se supone que nos veríamos con Gajeel y Rogue vamos Juvia si no estaremos retrasadas-

Juvia asintió y abrazo a Lucy- Nos vemos One-chan le diré a Gajeel-kun que me lleve a casa, nbo te preocupes, y no salgas tarde del café me preocupa que te vayas sola, y por favor no te despistes, te quiero-

-Yo igual te quiero cuídate…- y diciendo esto, las dos peli azul salieron corriendo

-Oigan me saludan a Rogue y Gajeel- grito Lucy viendo como las dos chicas se desvanecía, después volteo a ver al equipo de Basquetbol que seguía arrinconado por las chicas pero no les veía muy bien-Puf, no es de mi incumbencia-y diciendo esto salió de la escuela.

Pov Lucy.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia edad 17 años, ocupación estudiante y mesera de una cafetería, sueño llegar a ser la mejor escritora de Japón. Mi única familia mi hermana Juvia Heartfilia, nuestra abuela murió hace un año y pues ahora nosotras debemos me mantenernos, al morir mi amada abuela me dejo su cafetería la cual atiendo junto con mi hermana y Levy.

Si sé que soy un poco rara pero desde que tengo memoria siempre fui así, no es que mi abuela me preparara para ser monja o algo así pero nunca me interesaron las cosas que los demás chicos de mi edad le llamaba la atención, por ejemplo nunca me ha gustado ir a fiestas me siento mal al ver gente tomando alcohol o haciendo cosas indebidas, todos dicen que soy una inocente, y una matadita, pero no se supone que para eso es la escuela para estudiar, pero lo mejor fue que cuando entre hace dos meses a Fairy Tail esta escuela que siempre quise, Juvia y yo soñábamos con entrar a esta escuela y al final lo logramos, cuando los demás chicos me molestaban con eso y a Juvia, llego Erza y los espantaba a todos (hasta la fecha) dice que Juvia era un ternura y muy linda perecida a una niña que debes cuidar, y a mí pues me dijo que le parecía como una muñequita de porcelana, y desde ahí nunca ha dejado que nadie nos vuelva a molestar, también lo que sería más extraño es que nunca me eh enamorado, y jamás me han llamada la atención los chicos, vamos algunos se me hacen lindos pero jamás me han interesado esa clase de temas

Durante mi niñez nuestra abuela siempre nos decía que cuando encontráramos a nuestro verdadero amor sería por toda la vida así que no apresuráramos el paso, ella siempre nos decía ese tipo de cosas, Juvia nunca le interesaron esas historia, pero a mí lo que más me encantaba de sus historias era esa de los ángeles oscuros que se rebelaron contra el cielo ahora vagan en la tierra, si lo sé es extraño no, siempre me preguntaba ¿Ángeles Oscuros entre nosotros? Por dios eso sería extraño pero jamás le lleve la contraria a mi querida abuela recuerdo que cuando me contaba aquellas historias siempre me repetía.

"Lucy tú eres como un ángel así que recuerda esto, un ángel solo se puede enamorar una vez y aunque pasen los siglos jamás podrá volver a enamorarse, así que mi lindo Ángel Lucy, debes elegir bien quien tendrá tú corazón…" Es por eso que sigo buscando a eso que le llaman amor.

Fin del POV.

-Gracias por su visita vuelva pronto- Lucy se despidió de un cliente, se quitó el delantal y cerro la cafetería-Bien ya son las 8 de la noche debo irme ya- y diciendo esto se cambió de ropa, tomó sus cosas y cerro.

-Pasado mañana es el día eh- dijo para ella misma mientras pasaba por una calle solitaria la Luna llena iluminaba la calle- Abuela espérame pronto te visitare- de repente algo llamo su atención, y miro hacia un árbol que estaba en flor, bellos pétalos de cerezo caían sobre su rostro Lucy solo los contemplo olvidándose del mundo.

-Que hermoso- dijo Lucy en un susurro "La vida es maravillosa siempre me sorprende, cuando crees que algo ha llegado a su fin simplemente vuelve a renacer y empieza su ardua caminata" dijo en su mente.

-Quien eres…- Oyó una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo rápidamente al ver a la persona que al parecer la miraba, era un chico, no le pudo ver su rostro pues ya que en ese momento la Luna se había ocultado entre las nubes, sintió miedo y empezó a correr solo alcanzo a oír- Espera…

Al llegar a un callejón se paró cansada por la huida y se agarró el corazón que latía muy fuerte- Creo que…. Ya no debo distraerme con la naturaleza, je Juvia me matará- y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les gustará y pues que disfruten de esta idea loca xD<strong>

**Siguientes capitulos:**

**Natsu Dragneel...**

**Juvia Heartfilia...**

**Gray Fullbuster...**

**Espero sus amados reviews :3 y pues pasen a leer el segundo capítulo que ya esta, sean felices espero y les guste la idea y la trama **


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Aquí el otro capítulo :3 ahora viene Natsu Dragneel el sexy *¬***

**Empecemo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu Dragneel.<strong>_

-Oye Salamander que estás haciendo- dijo Gajeel mirando al peli rosa.

-Natsu si no entrenas, Capricornio-sempai te retara- río Lyon mirando al chico.

-Tch, son molestos- El Dragneel sonó molesto, se sentó en la banca- Porque no solo me dejan dormir- agrego el peli rosa observando a los dos chicos que solo suspiraron.

-Y dime Natsu-san acaso estás saliendo con alguien- pregunto Sting mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela con el equipo de Basquetbol.

-Claro que sí, se llama Lissana y es un bombón, en una semana conseguiré lo que quiero- aseguró Natsu con una sínica sonrisa.

-Vamos Natsu acaso nunca puedes tomar una relación en serio- le espeto Lyon mirando a su compañero.

-Ni te esfuerces Lyon ya sabes que no hablas con cualquier tipo- respondió Gajeel señalando a Natsu- Estas hablando con el mujeriego de la escuela Natsu Dragneel apodado "Salamander".

-Así es, las chicas son como juguetes solo utilízalas para un rato y después deséchalas es lo que hago siempre- sonó burlón Natsu mirando a Sting

-Wau tan pronto le han puesto apodo Natsu-san- grito Sting mirando sorprendido a Natsu.

-Vamos solo preguntas eso- Lyon volvió a mirar a Natsu- Acaso nunca serás capaz de no hacer llorar a una chica.

-Yo no las hago llorar, simplemente les digo que ya no las necesito después del regalo que me dan- dijo riéndose el Dragneel-Además seamos sinceros esas tipas solo me siguen por mi dinero, y por mi atractivo.

-Claro como si tuvieras algo que mostrar- se rio Gajeel a lo que Natsu se molestó y empezaron a pelear.

-Caray, los dejo- se exalto Gajeel separándose de Natsu- debo verme con Rogue para lo de la fiesta.

-Cierto que organizaran una fiesta tú y él- agrego Lyon.

-Y apuesto que ira aquella chica sexy llamada Levy no es así- dijo pícaramente Natsu.

-SALAMANDER NO TE METAS CON LA ENANA- grito Gajeel molesto.

-Vale, vale solo te quería cabrear un rato además no es mi tipo, y no soy de los que voy atrás de la chica de uno de mis amigos- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale Salamander- dijo Gajeel mostrando una sonrisa burlona y se fue.

Natsu, Lyon y Sting se dirigían a los casilleros cuando fueron bombardeados por cientos de chicas los tres chicos solo les sonreían.

-Que es este alboroto-dijo Erza Scarlet al ver a las chicas las cuales se asustaron y salieron corriendo dejando a los tres chicos libres- Acaso no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea causar alboroto.

-Hola Erza- dijeron los tres chicos al acercarse a esta.

-Ya les dije que no hagan desorden en mi escuela- reto Scarlet furiosa lo que causo el miedo de los tres chicos.

-V-vamos Erza no fue nuestra culpa- susurro Lyon con una gotita de sudor.

-Bien por esta vez los dejare intactos- sonrió la peli roja mirándolos- Y dónde está Gajeel y Jellal.

-Gajeel se fue a ver con Rogue y Jellal no vino al entrenamiento dijo que tenía que comprar algo- respondió Sting.

-Ya veo menos carga para mí- dijo la chica.

-Vas a ir a la fiesta, Erza- pregunto Natsu observándola.

-No, tengo planees en la tarde a demás no me interesa- dijo Erza pensativa.

-Pero va estar Jellal y todos sabemos que tú…- Natsu le dio un golpe a Sting para que se callara.

-Que yo que- dijo Erza mirando a los dos chicos.

-Nada solo que tú y Jellal se llevan tan bien- agrego pícaramente Lyon moviendo sus manos.

-Bueno si un poco creo- susurro Scarlet sonrojada.

-Por cierto Erza me enterado que estás de guardaespaldas de unas chicas de tú salón- añadió Lyon cambiando de tema.

-O eso, no crean esos rumores, no soy su guardaespaldas ni nada, solo no dejo que los demás chicos les hagan travesuras- espeto Scarlet recuperándose de la escena.

-Y dime es guapa- Natsu mirando a Scarlet, lo que provoco que el aura negro de esta apareciera y le provocara miedo- Yoooooo solooooo decía- espeto nervioso.

-Más te vale ella no es esa clase de chica para ti- reto Erza molesta, al final se fue dejando a los tres chicos solos, Sting miro a Natsu.

-Natsu-san porque lo hizo- replico con una mueca de dolor.

-Que querías acaso morir, sabes lo que te hubiera hecho ese monstruo si decías la palabra gustar- espeto Natsu mirando a Sting.

-Bueno vámonos debemos prepararnos para la fiesta- agrego Lyon empezando a caminar, Natsu y Sting lo siguieron.

En la fiesta todos se divertían, más las chicas ya que contemplaban al magnifico equipo de Basquetbol unas se desmayaron de emoción.

-Creo que llamamos mucho la atención- pregunto Lyon preocupado.

-Je, agarra a una chica y veras que no es aburrido- dijo Natsu bromeando.

-Ustedes nunca cambian, que acaso ya cortaste con Lissana- pregunto Jellal mirando a Natsu.

-No pero estoy a punto de hacerlo me aburrí de ella- afirmo Natsu tomando de su bebida.

-Nunca duras con una chica siempre las dejas- agrego Lyon mirando a Dragneel.

Natsu solo hundió los hombros y dijo- Solo salgo a citas con ellas no me enamoro Lyon, son tan sínicas que no se merecen tú atención.

Los chicos miraron confundidos a Natsu cuando este dejo su vaso y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye te vas- grito Rogue al ver a Natsu en la puerta.

-Si estoy cansado diviértanse- diciendo esto Natsu tomo su bufanda que parecía de escamas, su chamarra negra y salió.

-Ese chico algún día le darán de su propia medicina- diciendo esto Gajeel se dirigió donde se encontraban Levy y Juvia.

Natsu caminaba por las calles desiertas de Japón mientras recordaba.

POV NATSU.

Mi nombre Natsu Dragneel edad 17 años ocupación ninguna.

Qué tipo de vida es está, me eh hecho esa pregunta durante 12 años después de que mi madre muriera y mi padre se volviera a casar con una mujer más joven, después de ese acontecimiento cambie, a los 15 años ya me había acostada con varias mujeres que solo me buscaron por mi dinero, desde ahí me di cuenta que las mujeres solo te buscan para eso, como aquella maldita mujer que se metió con mi padre y después se largó con un hombre más joven que ella, abandonando a mi padre, el cual callo en el alcoholismo y murió tiempo después, su enorme fortuna pasó a mis manos, y ahora yo el último de la familia Dragneel soy asquerosamente rico podrías decir que hasta cuando muera seguiré siendo millonario.

Yo salgo y juego con ellas a decir verdad, soy un playboy y todo eso pero nunca me eh enamorado y no pienso hacerlo, el único amor que sentía fue hacia mi madre que en paz descanse, ella era y será la única mujer que amare y respetare, las demás son solo diversión no me interesan para nada.

Recuerdo que siempre me decía mi madre "Na-tan espera paciente que un día encontraras a tu alma gemela y sentirás el verdadero amor…"

Pero eso no es cierto jamás encontrare a una mujer que llene ese hueco, que dejo mi madre jamás encontrare una mujer a la cual pueda decirle te amo.

FIN DEL POV.

-Creo que iré por esa chica sexy de tercero- sonrió Natsu mirando a la Luna- debo terminar con Lissana…

Natsu siguió caminado hasta que llego por la avenida donde docenas de árboles de cerezo florecían, pétalos caían sobre la cabeza de este.

-Grandioso debí irme por el otro lado…- diciendo esto se giró pero se cayó de su cuello una cadena con un dije el cual rodo unos metros alejado de él Natsu se apresuró y lo alcanzo, al recogerlo lo limpio y miro la foto que escondía la tapa.

-Madre- susurro mirando al cielo- Jamás sentiré eso a lo que llamas amor…

En ese momento Natsu oyó un cascabel y miró hacia su derecha y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Una chica…-

POV Natsu.

Al voltear pude verla una chica quien miraba el árbol de cerezo como si solo estuviera ella en el mundo, sin darme cuenta me quede paralizado observándola, su cabello rubia se movía al compás del viento su piel tan blanca, sus ojos al parecer marrones miraban con una sonrisa el árbol, sus labios rosados tan delicados me daban ganas de sentirlos y su rostro tan angelical, que era eso acaso un ángel.

Pum, Pum, de repente sentí una punzada en mi corazón

"Que pasa" me dije a mi mismo tratando de analizar por qué mi corazón empezó a latir tan de repente, pum, pum, otra vez que me pasa este sentimiento, sentí como mi cara quemada "Me estoy sonrojando" pensé para mí mismo tocando mi caliente cara, volví a ver aquella chica lo cual solo hizo que se sacudiera más mi corazón, de repente la Luna se oculto y la chica volteo.

"Dios le estoy viendo de frente, como puede existir algo tan hermoso" mi cabeza quería saber más, quién es esa chica, porque ocasiono estos extraños sentimientos, que hace aquí y acaso es un ángel- Quien eres…- dije aun sonrojado, la chica se espantó y salió corriendo- Espera…- grite desesperado pero no pude correr tras ella pues mis piernas no reaccionaron solo sentía el latir de mi corazón más rápido tenía miedo que me diera ahí mismo un infarto pero poco a poco mi corazón dejo de latir tan rápido.

-Quien eres hermoso ángel, quien eres…- susurre tratando de no olvidar su bello rostro-Madre que es este sentimiento…

FIN DEL POV

Natsu se quedó viendo la dirección que se había ido Lucy, sin saber que en esa bella noche de Luna donde las flores de cerezo florecía, había sucedido lo que más temía y nunca quería experimentar, sí se había enamorado a primera vista, se enamoró de Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció :3 Natsu se enamoró de Lucy kyyyyaaaa hermoso...<strong>

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Juvia Heartfilia...**_

**Después**** de estos dos capítulos me retiró debo hacer flor de loto ya que le prometí a Noriko Ishida mañana subó el otro capítulo (espero xD) buenas noches sean felices...**

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. Juvia Heartfilia

_**Ya que me siento un poco mejor de una horrible migraña que me asotó, eh hecho un nuevo capítulo mostales-san **_

_**Espero que comprendan el motivo de no haber actualizado pues mi estado de salud no anda muy bien pero bueno, les dejo el capítulo un poco corto pero espero que les guste**_

_***Neko empieza la historia***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juvia Heartfilia.<strong>_

_**"pensamientos"**_

_**(Recuerdos)**_

-Bueno me voy hermanita- la peli azul se despidió de su hermana y corrió junto a Levy, Lucy solo sonrió y salió de su vista, la peli azul desde hace días esperaba esa fiesta ya que presentía que algo bueno saldría de todo aquello, se reunieron con otras chicas y así salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

**POV Juvia.**

Mi nombre es Juvia Heartfilia la hermana menor y melliza de Lucy Heartfilia por minutos, soy una chica muy extrovertida, alegre y por supuesto bonita, trabajo junto a mi hermana y Levy en la cafetería de nuestra difunta abuela, lo único que nos sustenta en la vida, estudio en la prestigiosa escuela de Fairy Tail donde si no eres rica solo puedes entrar con una beca otorgada por la misma escuela lo cual yo y mi hermana logramos, me encanta siempre ir a fiestas y disfrutar de la salidas con mis amigas, a diferencia de mi hermana a mí me gusta decir lo que pienso y salir a conocer el mundo, desde muy chicas nuestra abuela siempre nos contaba historias demasiadas sacadas de la realidad de ángeles y demonios, pero lo más chiflado que se pudo sacar fue la historia de los ángeles caídos, no es que no la haya amado, por supuesto que amo a mi abuela y la respeto, pero debido a esas historias Lucy es bueno Lucy, no se divierte conmigo, ella y yo aunque seamos mellizas somos demasiado diferentes, no conocimos a nuestros padres nuestra abuela nos decía que ellos habían muerto en un accidente pero aun así jamás nos mostró una foto de ellos, por extraño que parezca ella jamás nos dejaba juntarnos con los demás niños, siempre salía con sus cosas raras de que no éramos como los demás y debíamos elegir bien con quienes andábamos, y puf bueno era un lió, aun así nunca me enamorado jamás lo eh hecho, mis amigas ya están enamoradas o incluso han perdido su virginidad pero yo no, que rayos me pasaba pero no soy tonta no lo voy hacer con cualquier tipo que se me cruce, sonará muy raro pero aun así quiero encontrar el verdadero amor y siempre estar con esa persona, un amor que jamás me lastime y que nuca se termine, una persona que siempre este conmigo y jamás me deje ir y yo no lo dejaré irse a él.

-Juvia…- el grito del albino me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré a este que se acercaba con un refresco- Toma bebe-

- No gracias Lyon, Juvia está bien así- le respondí a él albino que hundió los hombros y se bebió la bebida, yo reí a su acto la verdad Lyon era un chico muy guapo, no era por nada que fuera uno de los populares de la escuela.

-Te vas Natsu- Oí la voz de Gajeel por lo que volteé y mire a Natsu Dragneel que se iba ya de la fiesta, por lo general ese chico siempre se va a los cuartos con una chica pero esta vez no lo haría, ese chico peli rosa y creído es el más rico de la escuela y creó que la ciudad, pero nunca eh hablado con él y ni me apetece, su reputación no es tan buena que digamos, y para mi parecer un chico no debe hacer tantas tonterías, vale no es que yo no haya hecho algunas pero aun así, yo espero al hombre ideal y algo me dice que nadie de la escuela lo puede ser.

-Juvia, que haces aquí dejaste a Lucy sola y de nuevo andas con chicos raros- pregunto Rogue, a propósito esos chicos no pueden dejarnos solas a mí y a mi hermana por un minuto, a veces pienso que les gusta, pero después recuerdo que Gajeel está loco por Levy y Rogue el está obsesionado con la poesía así que las chicas no le llaman en este momento la atención, ellos han son nuestros amigos de infancia así que sabemos todo del otro.

-Juvia ya me imaginaba que vendrías- rió Gajeel al acercarse y acariciar mi cabeza, al pensarlo un poco bien me alegra que ellos sean nuestros amigos, pasamos la mayor parte de la fiesta platicando, Gajeel y los demás no terminaban de decir tonterías, conocí al equipo de Basquetbol gracias a Lyon, bebimos, bailamos y después nos emborrachamos.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba en el cuarto de Gajeel al parecer él me subió, por lo que mi cabeza trataba de recordar, baje a la planta de abajo aun era de noche y encontré la casa de cabeza, había chicos y chicas tirados en el piso con botellas de alcohol, sonreí y tome fotos ellos si que me pagarían muchos porque estas fotos no las subiera a Facebook, salí al jardín pero aun tenía algo de alcohol en mi cuerpo lo que me hizo marearme, la luna estaba en lo alto hermoso y brillante, sonreí por ver ese paisaje, las flores emanaban de sus aromas y los pétalos danzaban con el viento, y me pregunte ¿Lo que hago de mi vida estará bien?, emborracharme, salir divertirme, aleje esos pensamientos por supuesto que estaban bien pero aun así….

-Deseo algo más-

En ese momento algo apareció delante de la casa, cerré los ojos pues el viento sopló muy duro, cuando los abrí, entre los arboles ´pude visualizar la silueta de un hombre, me exalte un poco ya que aun no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para defenderme, caí en el pasto, el chico salió y lo pude ver mejor, mi corazón se aceleró y mi cara ardía.

El chico era alto, piel blanca, cabello negro y al parecer sus ojos también, tenía una cicatriz en la ceja, el me miró y alzo una ceja, me tape la cara pues me sentí avergonzada, era demasiado guapo, si lo poníamos a competir con Natsu el chico más guapo de la escuela, juró que este chico le gana, pero porqué m corazón no detiene sus latidos frenéticos, y mi cara se siente caliente, _"Escoge bien solo te enamoraras una vez en la vida" _ y las palabras de mi fallecida abuela se cruzaron por mi cabeza, sería verdad al fin y al cabo algunas cosas que nos decía.

**FIN DEL POV**

Juvia se quedó contemplando al chico enfrente de ella, estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía duro y sentía mariposas en el estomago, el chico suspiro, la peli azul se exalto a su expresión y entonces paso lo que su abuela le había dicho a ella y a su hermana, se había enamorado.

-Es hora que duermas, y el alcohol salga de tú cuerpo- dijo el chico y alzó un dedo, la vista de Juvia se nubló entonces cayó inconsciente al piso, el chico se acercó a ella, sus ojos tenían una mirada fría, se acerco a Juvia y la levanto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo a la peli azul en la cama de donde había despertado, el chico salió de nuevo de la casa y miró a la luna.

-Te eh estado buscando- la voz de una chica sonó detrás de él, el chico sin embrago no volteó, la albina sonrió y miró a la casa- Así que deberás proteger a esa chica…-

-Lo oíste, nuestra misión no es así- contesto secamente el peli-negro, la albina se inclino disculpándose con este- Mi padre que creé que está haciendo-

-Quizás quiere que olvides lo sucedido hace tiempo…-

-No puedo olvidar, lo que me quitaron se que sigue viva y la encontraré- respondió este, la chica asintió.

-Como diga majestad…-

* * *

><p>Dos nuevos personajes aparecen, que seran, y que el chico debe proteger a Juvia, muchos secretos se esconden detrás de nuestros protagonistas, y el amor surgira entre ellos, una profecía que se complira, y el chico que busca algo entre los humanos,<p>

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Cambios...**_

Si se supone que debería poner el capítulo de Gary Fullbuster, pero aun no es hora de que haga aparicion Gray-sama así que empecemos con un poco de romance Nalu jejeje

Ya que cuando aparesca Gray será enorme lo que pasará entre Juvia y Lucy, y Natsu no se diga...

Sean felices, coman frutas y verduras y no esten estresados, espero subir el otro capítulo mañana mina-san Yane :D


End file.
